Lasting Forever Chapter 2
by megan3
Summary: You'll just have to read and see. Sorry it took so long writers block


Lasting Forever  
Chapter Two  
  
********************************************  
Natalie couldn't believe that she was leaving for a school for screw-ups in an hour. She wasn't happy about it at all. She didn't want to leave her friends and her dad or Foster. Susan would be the only good thing about this. She wouldn't have to see her, but she would still be in her head. So what was the piont.   
Hal: Baby we had to do this. You need it.   
Maria: Honey, I've known you your entire life and you know I love you. But I think you need this. It'll help keep you safe.  
Natalie just nodded her head and gave Maria a final hug before putting her stuff in the car.   
Maria: Make sure they feed you well dumplin.  
Natalie smiled at the old maid and felt like she was leaving her mother.   
Susan: Nat come on get in the car sweetie. They're expecting us. she said in an annoyingly sweet voice.  
Natalie just rolled her eyes and hopped in the car. She waved her house good-bye with a tear and a smile.  
********************************************  
Sophie sat alone in her's and Peter's room. She was waiting for him to come home, but in the meantime she was reviewing all her students files.   
Jenny Hampton: Drug addict that had a baby and gave it up for adoption  
Lance Smith: Athletic teen with a violent streak. He was fine until 3 monthes ago.  
Cason Macey: A girl with a no background. The parents hadn't given any information. They had died before filling out all the paperwork. They died in a car crash.  
Venice Larson: a teen that had her parents divorce and went to self-mutalation.  
And finally   
Kelley Sprouce: A teen that had been at Horizon for 3 years and had lost control after her sister got raped.  
Sophie didn't know how to do all of this and get them to bond. It was her first group from the begining. The Cliffhangers had been her kids, but they had had Hannah first. Natalie would be hard to handle knowing that Juliette and her had the same problems. She wanted to help both of them, but it was going to take a lot of work. She was up to this challenge.  
*******************************************  
It had been a long car ride. Natalie was tired and didn't want to go at all, but the thought of getting away from Cruella kept her going. She didn't know what to think about her new found step-sister. Maybe she would be as bad as her mother. She didn't want another one, but the idea that maybe she could help her was over-welleming. She had to see the one girl that might be the one person to help her become who she was.  
Susan: Natalie are you all packed, if not we can stop in Seattle.  
Natalie nodded and smiled her small smile.  
Hal: It's okay Nat. I'm still your dad and I love you no matter what.  
Natalie: Then why are you taking me here?!?!  
Hal sighed and looked over to his wife for assurence.  
Susan: Because he loves you...we love you.  
Natalie rolled her eyes and looked out the window and turned up her music:  
May every star you wish upon   
and every hope you're hangin on come true  
( Juliette and Auggie arriving at the vineyard)  
Out of everybody in the world  
There's no one who deserves it more than you  
( Natalie arriving at Horizon with a scowl)  
I hope you find   
Everything you've been dreamin' of  
( Sophie checking her bag and pulling out diet pills and a box cutter)  
Only good things  
No in betweens just  
peace and love  
( Juliette sitting on a bench looking at the sky)  
  
These words did not come easily  
Still you know I had to write them down  
( Peter telling the new cliffhangers about Natalie)  
You must know what you mean to me  
I wish that you could always be around  
( Natalie walked in the lodge)  
I hope you find   
Everything you are worthy of  
( Auggie walked up behind Juliette and placed in her hand a velvet box)  
I'm gonna miss you   
But I only wish you   
Peace and Love   
  
Peace and Love  
Tears of joy  
( Auggie: Juliette Waybourne, I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you alone. Will you marry me?)  
Kindness of strangers  
All of your roads   
Paved in gold  
( Juliette's already bright smike widened with each second)  
By guadian angels  
Wherever you may be in this world  
My salutation says it all  
May you always have enough   
( Juliette: Yes I'll marry you. She said as she fell into his already opened arms.)  
Peace and Love  
  
I let you go unselfishly   
Cause everyone needs time to be alone  
Well maybe time will bring back   
And if it does you'll always have a home  
I sign my name  
No one to blame on because  
I'm on your side  
No questions of pride  
  
Peace and Love  
Tears of joy  
Kindness of strangers  
All of your roads   
Paved in gold   
By guardian angels  
Wherever you may be in this world  
My salutation says it all  
May you always have enough  
Peace and Love  
Song fades out and screen turns to black  
********************************************  
Juliette and Auggie sat together on the bench watching the stars come out. It was perfect. Juliette thought to herself. It was everything she had wanted...Auggie, the sunset, and a quiet place to think and feel safe. She didn't know what else she could possibly want. She was engaged....it finally sank in.  
Auggie: Ya happy Jules?  
Jules: Yeah I think I am.   
Auggie put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a routine now. Whenever they felt good or anything they just would sit and hold eachother. They had been doing this since they left Horizon. It was allowed now.   
Juliette: I wonder if the others are as happy as we are.  
Auggie: Hope so....  
*******************************************  
Scott sat in front of his apartment. He was watching the water....It was the one thing he liked about being here...that ocean. He wanted Shelby and Jess to be here watching it with him., but that wasn't possible for now anyway.   
******************************************  
Shelby sat by the phone. She was contemplating on wether or not to pick it up. She knew who was on the phone. It was her mother. She really didn't want to hear what she was going to say. She picked it up in spite of her instincts.  
Shelby: Hey Mom.  
Mother: Hey sweetie. How are you?  
Shelby: Fine mom. What's up?  
Mother: I wanted you to know that I'm getting remarried.  
Shelby: You're what!?!? To who?  
Mother: I'm getting married to a man named Adam Harrison.  
Shelby sighed in relief for a minute there she had thought it was Walt.  
Mother: I want you and Jess and that boyfriend of yours to come.  
Shelby: Mom I haven't talked to Scott lately and Jess and I will be there, but just let us meet him before the big day.  
Mother: Okay I'll keep in touch.  
Shelby: Bye  
Mother: Bye honey. Tell Jess I love her.  
Shelby: Will do.  
Mother: And Shelby I'm really proud of you.  
Shelby smiled and hung up the phone after hearing the click from the other line.  
**************************************************   
Maxi sat quitely alone in her dorm room waiting for a phone call she knew would never come. She didn't even know why she was waiting. She could have been out partying with friends from college, but whenever she had tried to be "typical" Peter's words of wisdom always seemed to get in the way. So she was staying at home next to her phone hoping he would call her and tell her what a huge mistake he had made. So she decided to order in pizza while waiting stupidly by the phone that would never ring the one call she wanted to hear.   
She was looking up the number for the pizza when the phone rang. She jumped of the couch and ran to the phone that was on the kitchen counter with her purse and in it the photo she and David had taken when they were at thier senior prom.   
Maxi: Hello?  
Juliette: Max you okay?  
Maxi: ohh yeah just great. sarcastic  
Juliette: Look just because you're hurting and you don't feel like being socail doesn't mean you have the right to rain on my party.  
Maxi: What do you want queenie so I can get off the phone and call the pizza place and spend the rest of my night piggy out, watching chick flics, and feeling sorry for myself. harsh  
Juliette: I'm engaged!!  
Maxi: well I'm happy for you and Auggie, but you sure have good timing skills.dry   
Juliette: Max, I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and David. i know what he meant to you. Maybe, one day.  
Maxi: yeah one day. night and tell Auggie I said hi and I do miss you guys alot.  
Juliette: night.  
She hung up the phone and felt more miserable then before. She decided she could be the strong person.  
She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
David: hello?  
Maxi: Hi I'm with the agency for girls looking for jerks and we nominated you for jerk of the year.  
david: Max?!?  
Maxi: nah I'm Santa Clause. harsh   
david: Max. Could you please explain why you called and then I can get back to my movie with my girlfriend Natalie.  
maxi: fine I'll explain my agenda. opps do I need to give you the meaning of that word. she paused and waited for a sigh or any response. She got none so she continued. I just wanted to say that I regret ever trusting you with my heart and I wish that I could have made a better decision on ways to spend my precious time.  
David: Maxine Lancaster, before you go and have a f***** cow, would you just listen to me.  
Maxi: Fine I'm listening.  
david: I loved you I still love you, but you are just too much of a dramatic episode of One Life To Live I can't keep up with you. You jump from one crisis to another and I can't keep trying to ground you.  
Maxi: ohh that's what you call love. Grounded well then I hope you build a ditch for your new girlfriend and you and then bury yourselves in it. Maybe then you'll be grounded enough.   
She didn't wait for a reply she hung up the phone and cried till she didn't see her regular olive complexion in the mirror, but instead a red cheeked-red eyed girl without a guy to hold her and tell her she was still beautiful.  
********************************************************************  
Hope you enjoyed this, and the next chapter should take a while to get out, because i'm sooo busy.  
Thanks and I'd love to hear your comments.  
  



End file.
